


Four

by pen_scribe



Category: Alexander (2004), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_scribe/pseuds/pen_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some strange forces known only to the author, Alexander, Hephaistion, Legolas, and Aragorn, found themselves lost in a strange forest and in each others' arms. Smut, of course, ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

Aristander had told them that the meditation exercises would help them both acquire a new level of consciousness. Neither he nor Hephaistion had doubted the man’s words. This, though, had not prepared them both for what they were about to witness. The last thing they remembered, they both were ensconced inside the royal tent, inhaling the powerful incense that Aristander had insisted would help ease the journey of their minds. They were astonished, therefore, to find themselves deep in a forest, facing the two oddest creatures: odd, but definitely, beautiful creatures. Alexander amended and instinctively moved closer to his dearest Hephaistion.

Hephaistion’s blue eyes flickered from the blond with strange elongated ears, then to the man standing beside him. He was, Hephaistion considered, one of the handsomest men he had ever set eyes on, next of course to Alexander. The man’s dark grey eyes stared into his and then abruptly, they pulled away to share a meaningful glance with the fair creature next to him.

“Aristander did not say that we were to meet other creatures in this plane.” Alexander looked pointedly at the sword and the arrow pointed at him and Hephaistion.

Hephaistion made no comment and kept a watchful eye on the weapons brandished by the strangers.

“They don’t look like one of Saruman’s minions, Aragorn.” The slender blond spoke softly.

“You are right, Legolas.” The one called Aragorn cautiously put away his sword while his companion did the same with his bow. “Strangers, may we know your business here?”

Hephaistion’s dark blue eyes glittered strangely as he listened to the man’s deep voice. He looked away, but Alexander caught his eyes and compressed his lips.

“We are”—Alexander hesitated—“lost. We mean no harm by coming here.” He looked up and around in fascination. “What is this place?

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and then stared as one at the strangers again. The two were wearing colorful bellowing robes, both of them appearing to be naked underneath. They seemed to have nothing with them except their clothes on.

“By Zeus, Alexander, I don’t think we’re in Babylon any longer!” Hephaistion’s eyes widened as he said this. He did not notice the appreciative looks thrown at him by the two strangers.

Aragorn stepped forward and Alexander and Hephaistion looked at him expectantly.

“That makes four us.”

 

“Well, before we found ourselves here, we were inside our tent, meditating.” Hephaistion thankfully accepted a flask with what appeared to be watered-down wine. He wanted to down it greedily, but thought of Alexander. Drinking sparsely, he held the flask to Alexander’s lips.

The rather intimate gesture was noted with deep curiosity by both Aragorn and Legolas. That and some other telling gestures that hinted that these two were lovers, partners, in fact, just as they were. Legolas sighed beside Aragorn and without any reason at all, sank his golden head against Aragorn’s breast. The blue eyes of the elf noted with amusement the sudden interest this action had generated among the two strangers, their new friends.

Alexander watched the fair golden-haired creature some more before he cleared his throat. “I think we should find something to eat.” He said this looking Aragorn in the eye. The dark-haired one murmured against one eleven ear, before he stood up, accepting Alexander’s invitation.

Left on their own, Legolas and Hephaistion stared at each other and then both smiled warmly, having somewhat understood their roles in their partners’ lives.

“So, how long have you been lovers?” Legolas asked softly and moved closer to the young general.

 

“You understand how it is, don’t you? When the time comes for me to have an heir, I too would experience what you would be experiencing.”

Aragorn sighed sadly. “At least you would have your beloved with you for all time. I’m afraid I would not get the chance to share his warmth again after I marry.”

Alexander stopped walking and his grey eyes glittered strangely. “You don’t understand. Tradition dictates for both Hephaistion and I to stop our kind of love. But, I am king, I would do as I like.” He said this with arrogance.

Aragorn looked thoughtful and then frowned. “You have very persuasive ideas, my friend.”

“So, I’ve been told.”

Aragorn stared at him and then laughed aloud. “Come, our beloved companions must be anxious to see us again.” He hurried the king, struggling as he was with the bountiful fruits and nuts they found in the forest.

They were not very surprised when they discovered that their lovers had made a large makeshift tent made from leaves and branches of trees. Legolas was a woodland elf after all and Hephaistion was one of Alexander’s best logistics officers. Alexander and Aragorn noted with delight that during their brief absence, Legolas and Hephaistion acted a little closer and so very much at ease with each other.

The four of them shared the food and the wine that was left. Darkness cloaked around their surroundings, giving the four huddled creatures a feeling of deep intimacy. For some strange reason, contrary to their usual behavior, Hephaistion and Legolas had downed more wine that their counterparts. Alexander had drunk sparingly, more intent at looking deeply into Hephaistion’s lovely eyes. He found them more intoxicating that their precious wine. Not to be outdone, Aragorn stripped Legolas naked with his own smoldering eyes, driving the elf to lose himself in wine, rather than act out his insane desire and longing to ask Aragorn to take him in front of the strangers.

Aragorn stared down indulgently at Legolas and smiled in Hephaistion’s direction. “He’s very beautiful.” He said this boldly, noticing that Alexander was intensely possessive of his lover.

Alexander caressed one cheek with a tender finger. “He is, isn’t he?” He looked up and stared directly into Aragorn’s eyes, seemingly piercing his soul. “You want him, don’t you?”

“And you want Legolas too.” Aragorn murmured softly.

Legolas and Hephaistion met each other’s eyes. Hephaistion winked at the elf.

Alexander stared at the elf long and hard. “He’s very, very pretty and so is my Hephaistion. But I’ve never had an elf before.”

Aragorn stared at Hephaistion. “And I’ve never had a warrior.” At this, Legolas slapped his arm. Aragorn grinned cheekily down at him. “I was just joking, my love.” He turned back and allowed Alexander and Hephaistion to see the lust in his eyes. “I still want to taste your Macedonian friend.”

Alexander was caressing Hephaistion’s bronze hair, now, he urged his dearest friend to move closer to Aragorn.

With a quick kiss on Legolas’ forehead, Aragorn gently pushed his lover towards Alexander and accepted Hephaistion in his arms. At once, he traced the bronze, muscular arms with his fingers in wonder. Hephaistion was both soft and hard at the same time. He titled the stubborn chin and they stared at each other, grey eyes to blue. “I think I am going to devour you, Hephaistion.” He breathed against the man in his arms and swooped down suddenly to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Hephaistion whimpered and opened wide, allowing Aragorn to devour him. Beside them, Alexander had his strong fingers on Legolas’ long blond hair, titling the elven head to accept his equally ravenous kiss. Legolas was flustered. Aragorn could sometimes be rough, but this man, Alexander, was raw heat in his lovemaking. He gasped against the other’s mouth when he felt his leggings being dragged down forcefully and purposely, to expose his glowing body to the cool caress of midnight. Coldness, though, could do nothing to chill Alexander’s ardor. Beneath his robes, he was fully aroused as he rubbed against Legolas. Opening his eyes, Legolas could see Aragorn slamming Hephaistion against a tree and kissing down his rapidly becoming naked body, to nibble teasingly on one male nipple. The cry from the general seemed to have awakened Alexander from his frenzy. Helping a dizzy Legolas on his feet, he addressed Aragorn.

“I cannot do this without Hephaistion.”

Aragorn turned to look at him and smiled. He too felt that something was missing without his Legolas. “I have this wonderful suggestion.”

 

Legolas held on tightly to Aragorn’s hips and buttocks, leaving red imprints of his nails on the taut flesh. His lover groaned and arched his neck; watching the elf sucked his cock. Below the elf, Hephaistion was murmuring in a strange language, greedily licking and sucking the elven cock. He rolled the elf’s juices on his tongue before swallowing thirstily. Not to be outdone, Alexander kneaded the pale buttocks and pulled them apart as he sank deeper into Legolas’ body, slapping his balls as he thrust relentlessly. Legolas was very tight and so very pretty indeed. He bent and bit the elf’s ear and smiled triumphantly, when Aragorn spilled into Legolas’ mouth and throat. Hephaistion pulled away to lick his lower lip, a trace of Legolas’ essence dribbling down his chin. He was pulled into a hungry kiss by Aragorn while Alexander sat on a wide slab of stone and sank Legolas’ on his lap and cock. The blond elf bounced hard and fast on the king, crying out hoarsely. Hephaistion, freed from Aragorn, crawled on all fours to bend his bronze head between the pale thighs. Seemingly addicted to Legolas’ taste, he started to lap at the head of the elf’s cock once again before sinking the whole of it back into his mouth. Legolas shook his head from side to side, nearing his peak when all movements suddenly stilled. Gasping in surprise and disbelief, he caught Hephaistion’s mischievous eyes. It suddenly dawned on him that the three were planning something more for the night when fingers wedged their way into his cock-filled hole.

“A-Aragorn?” His voice shook, but it was not because of fear.

Hephaistion stood back and allowed Aragorn to sit in front of his elf. Legolas licked his lips when he saw how aroused this was making his lover. With his powerful thighs spread apart, Aragorn’s manhood stood proud before his hungry eyes.

“It will be all right.” Aragorn caressed the trembling thighs and adjusted Legolas on Alexander’s lap. Very soon, he was easing into his lover’s very tight hole beside the Macedonian king. He waited until any signs of discomfort from their invasion were gone on the elf’s fair face, before rocking Legolas back and forth. Legolas let out a keen cry and place a hand helplessly on each of his lovers’ broad shoulders. The two rolled their hips, each seeking with the tips of their cocks Legolas’ pleasure point. Strong hands roamed all over the pale trembling body, urging him to move up and down, tweaking his nipples; sucking , nibbling, and biting his pale skin. Legolas had never known this kind of bliss and he eagerly clenched around the two magnificent warriors.

Hephaistion almost cried at the sight of such perfection. He wondered how he had never realized before how beautiful Legolas was. He was perfect in every way. The cries of desire from his lips sounded like music; his slender frame moved gracefully like a solitary boat riding huge waves. The powerful arms of both men span around his small waist and hips, like great pythons ready to devour their prey. Their groans were becoming louder as their joint movements grew rougher. Legolas suddenly pulled Hephaistion, kissing him wildly just as Alexander spilled into his body. Hephaistion cupped the perfect face and gave back as good as he got. He pulled away to receive Alexander’s sated body into his warm embrace and watched as Aragorn had his fill of his lover’s body. Murmuring gently, Hephaistion closed his eyes and inhaled Alexander’s scent, now blended with the scent of love from his previous exertions.

“Are you all right, my love?” He traced his lover’s lower lip with one finger.

Alexander caught it and nibbled at it. “I will be—just give me a moment.”

Legolas panted harshly against Aragorn’s possessive hold. His lover had, at last, pulled out of him. Legolas moaned softly when he felt the combined juices of both Alexander and Aragorn spill out of him. After being filled to the brink, his insides felt very empty ended. Aragorn kissed his hair and forehead fervently.

“Thank you, my love. You were so beautiful.” Aragorn kissed him deeply and slowly.

Legolas moaned and wrapped his legs and arms around Aragorn.

“It was my pleasure too.” He cleared his throat, voice rough from having sucked his lover. His eyes sought out Hephaistion’s and almost chuckled at the mixture of excitement and anxiety he found there. “I can’t wait for the next round.”

 

“Are you sure he can take it? He looks rather young.” Legolas teased and actually chuckled at Hephaistion’s affronted look.

“Alexander is a year younger than me. He is the baby, not me.”

Alexander laughed and hauled his lover against him. “He gets testy every time there’s talk about age difference.”

Hephaistion glared at him. “Behave yourself or you’re not getting any.”

Alexander stared down mockingly at him. “Oh, but I will surely do.” He looked up with a feral grin at Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled softly and understandingly. He knew why Legolas broached the topic of age. Hephaistion and Alexander were young compared to them. Legolas was at least a thousand years older, while he himself was nearing 500 years. Even with only a year between the two Macedonians, Hephaistion looked so much younger. Without words, he beckoned Hephaistion to him and watched the younger man walked towards him in a daze. Savoring the heady taste of the Macedonian once more, Aragorn sighed.

There was a look of surprise on the faces of both Alexander and Legolas. While they both enjoyed each other, they were fairly certain that the attraction was merely physical. Aragorn, however, was exhibiting some strange behavior towards Hephaistion.

Staring his elven lover in the eye, Aragorn murmured softly.

“He is as sweetly innocent as you are my love. He reminds me of you.”

Legolas’ eyes softened.

“Then enjoy this while you can, as I will.” He transferred his gaze to Hephaistion’s blue eyes. “His soul is as beautiful as he is.”

“…As you are too.” Aragorn smiled and bent his head to kiss Hephaistion again.

Legolas held his hand to Alexander and pulled him towards the kissing pair. Gently, he guided Alexander so that he was facing his lover’s back. During their brief respite, they had once again clothed themselves for protection from the chill. Legolas urgently discarded his clothing and helped the Macedonian king get rid of his. By this time, Hephaistion was being kissed on both sides, both competing for his attention. Seemingly exasperated, Hephaistion looked up and brightened when he saw Legolas hovering above him.

“Will you help me show them how to kiss properly?” Hephaistion’s look was coy.

“With pleasure, my friend.” Legolas eagerly locked lips with him. Twin tongues flicked out only to entwine in a lewd kiss. Aragorn and Alexander gasped as the two naked bodies wrapped around each other. Instinctively, Hephaistion pulled away and trapped Legolas beneath his more muscular frame. The blond elf smiled serenely up at him and chuckled. “I’m sorry, my beautiful friend, but I’m afraid it’s your turn.”

Instantly, Hephaistion found himself pressed hard on a moss-covered ground by two male bodies. Alexander cupped his face in his hands and worshipped his lips. Aragorn wasted no time in spreading his bronze thighs and cupping the heavy balls between his legs. Massaging Hephaistion’s arousal, he spread the thighs wider, seeking out the entrance to the warrior’s body. Legolas licked the skin of his inner thighs and tipped a vial of fragrant oil on the tip of the Macedonian cock. He and Aragorn watched with lustful eyes as the oil coated the already wet tip with its sticky texture and licked its way slowly down to the young general’s scrotum. Hephaistion’s moans were swallowed by Alexander. Legolas helped his lover lift Hephaistion’s legs on his shoulders. He then proceeded to feast himself on the Macedonian’s manhood. Hephaistion cried out hoarsely when lips and tongues simultaneously licked and sucked his cock and hole. He barely noticed that his lover had sat on his belly until the wet tip of huge cock touched his lower lip.

“Open for me, my love.” Alexander’s voice was rough and hoarse with wild desire. His buttocks clenched when Hephaistion’s lips closed around him. Grabbing his lover’s hair, he tried controlling the pace, resisting the greedy hands that grabbed at his buttocks, urging him to use the mouth, deeper, and faster. His lover’s cries of passion reverberated around his cock

Aragorn licked in and around Hephaistion’s stretched entrance even as he delved and stroked his fingers inside. He and Legolas shared the Macedonian’s taste with avid kisses before once again taking their fill of the exposed flesh. Legolas inhaled Hephaistion’s musky scent as he buried his face against the trembling crotch. He smiled against the wet cock when he felt the general inhale sharply. Aragorn increased the number and pressure of his fingers, knowing that what would come would be strenuous for the young Macedonian. Satisfied at last with his ministrations, he grasped his greased cock and poised it at the opening. Legolas removed his mouth from Hephaistion’s cock and nodded at his lover. In one smooth thrust, Aragorn was buried deep in Hephaistion.

 

Alexander slammed Hephaistion’s arms above his head and whispered soothingly against his right cheek. He licked the tears of frustration on his lover’s skin when Aragorn started to rock his hips in familiar rhythm. Legolas suddenly materialized at his side, kissing him lingeringly. “It is time.” The elf whispered against his lips. He tasted so much of Hephaistion that Alexander had to steal one last kiss. “Delicious!” He rasped and stepped away from his lover.

Coaxing hands helped Hephaistion to sit up, allowing himself to sink on Aragorn’s cock. The Macedonian convulsed and came with a shout.

Aragorn panted harshly beneath him, stilling his movements around the contracting tightness to delay his own orgasm. He wanted to do so with Alexander’s cock aligned with his inside this tight heat. Biting his lower lip, he called out to the Macedonian king. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

Alexander bit Hephaistion’s ear and grasped his lover’s impaled buttocks. “Then come. I can make you hard again.” He said this with quiet confidence, that Aragorn shot him a measuring look.

Legolas laughed and bent to kiss Alexander again. “Ah, but he is showing his powerful spirit, Estel.”

A wide grin slowly spread on Aragorn’s lips. “Indeed. I will hold you true to your words, dear Alexander.”

“Then you would oblige me by removing your cock in my ass, sir.” Hephaistion’s impatient voice boomed before them.

The three glanced down at the irate general then stared back at each other, grinning.

“What a temper! How do you manage, Alexander?”

“…With everything of me and in me.” Alexander replied readily.

Aragorn and Legolas stared down at the king’s aroused body.

“Yes, we can see very clearly.” Aragorn slowly ran a finger up and down the length of Alexander’s cock, watching the blond king arched his neck and let out a long sibilant sound.

“Oh, by Zeus, will you—Ohhh!” Hephaistion’s eyes widened when something long and huge slowly forced its way into his already-filled body. Legolas kissed his eyes and lips, murmuring soothingly. Aragorn steadied his hips, holding him firmly in place, until Alexander was fully sheathed inside him. Hephaistion closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and just feel. He leaned back so that he was pressed against Alexander’s hard chest. Legolas then let go of Hephaistion’s lips and stood up. Cradling his cock, he stood astride the Macedonian’s chest and dipped his shaft down the open mouth.

Aragorn stopped slamming his cock into his new lover and grabbed Legolas by his pale buttocks. Pulling the flesh apart, he licked his elven lover roughly. A vicious jerk from Alexander’s cock had him growling, forcing him to stop the movements of his tongue inside Legolas. Aragorn leaned his sweaty forehead on Legolas’ scented flesh. Alexander it seemed had reached the end of his endurance and was slamming hard and fast into his lover.

Popping Legolas’ slippery shaft out of his mouth, Hephaistion wailed and screamed as the two cocks inside of him pounded directly against his prostate. Alexander bit his neck and slammed into him one last time. Aragorn moaned and watched the Macedonian king’s essence leaked out from Hephaistion as he shallowly pulled and pushed into the squelching hole. Almost impatiently, he waited for Alexander to pull out. When at last his cock had sole possession of Hephaistion’s passage, he grabbed the Macedonian firmly by the hips and started to pound into him. Hephaistion moaned feverishly amid the sounds of slapping flesh. Aragorn grabbed Hephaistion’s cock between his thighs, spreading the oil and precum all over the bronze belly and thighs, tagging roughly and then gently at the hard, jerking cock.

“Do you—feel me?” Aragorn grunted and flexed his hips. He rotated his cock inside the wet and stretched passage before jabbing his hips hard and fast Hephaistion howled and bucked, instinctively, tightening around him. Teasingly, Aragorn slowed and raised his hips up languidly. He licked his lower lip as he watched his cock re-appeared from the squeezing channel. Hephaistion clenched tighter and would have followed his movements, but Aragorn’s hold on his hips was like steel. Pulling his cock out suddenly amidst Hephaistion’s cry of denial, Aragorn flipped the Macedonian hard on his knees and kicked them apart. In one fluid movement, he sheathed himself inside the open body, snapping his hips as he would when riding a horse. Hephaistion’s responsive body trembled and shook beneath him. The cries of mercy from the kissed-bruise lips did not deter Aragorn as he continued to rut the general. He locked eyes with the wide-eyed Alexander and beckoned him with a finger. Immediately, the two kings kissed hungrily. Alexander grabbed at Aragorn’s brown locks and swallowed his groans of pleasure. When they tore their mouths away, Alexander grabbed Legolas to his side and immediately, the blond elf rubbed the thick column of his arousal against his slender chest. Needing no more encouragement, Alexander laid him on the ground and raised one long fair leg. He sighed blissfully as he sank his shaft inside. Having seen how Aragorn had conquered his lover, he wasted no time in doing the same to Legolas, barreling his shaft in and out of the elf’s passage without remorse, extracting ecstatic cries from the elf.

 

Aragorn pulled his cock slowly out of Hephaistion, splashing more cum on the man’s opening, down to his balls and thighs. Leaning unto the sweating general, he licked the swollen lips reverently.

“My beautiful Hephaistion, I shall never forget this gift from you and your king.”

Hephaistion murmured something incoherently, barely returning the kiss from exhaustion. Chuckling softly, Aragorn turned his head and watched as Alexander lifted himself off a very tired Legolas.

The two kings stared into each other’s eyes and smiled.

 

Hephaistion blinked his eyes and frowned in the darkness. Where was Alexander? What happened to Legolas and Aragorn? Lifting himself off the bed, he winced when he felt slight pain in his passage. It was then that soft breathing sounds caught his hearing. He turned back on the bed and reached out, recognizing Alexander’s scent mixed with his own among others. Getting accustomed to the darkness, he could make out Alexander’s sleeping face. His lover was smiling blissfully, like a cat that had swallowed the cream. Hephaistion touched the beautiful face tenderly and thought about Aragorn and Legolas again. With a soft sigh, he laid himself down on the bed, Alexander’s arms enfolding him. Within seconds, Hephaistion had fallen back into deep sleep. Arms tightened possessively around his body and then slowly, Alexander opened his eyes and smiled.

 

END


End file.
